


Into the Fire Missing Scene

by PapayaK



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fill-in for what was going on while Sam was rescuing Jack was rescuing Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gatenoise for the transcripts - words in italics are mine.

INT - HATHOR’S PYRAMID, CRYOGENICS ROOM

CARTER discovers the injured RALEIGH.

RALEIGH: Forgive me, there was no other way.

CARTER: You’re the Tok’ra.

RALEIGH points to the control panel.

RALEIGH: Those controls are set. Activate them.

When CARTER does so, the cryogenic tank containing O’NEILL is lifted out of the pit.

RALEIGH (cont’d): The Goa’uld within is gone. The cryogenic process destroyed it, before it had a chance to meld with the host. He will revive automatically.

CARTER opens the cryogenic tank, revealing O’NEILL. She begins to release the straps holding him. 

CARTER: Colonel? I don’t feel its presence. You’re gonna be alright.

As she turns round, HATHOR is waiting, armed with a glowing ribbon device.

_Confused. Disoriented. Headache to beat the band! Cold. Cold. Cold. Mind numbing, awful cold. Agh. My head hurts. My neck hurts…_

_O’Neill pauses his miserable inventory, searches his thoughts, “It’s gone. It’s gone. It’s gone.” Repeats his mantra, relief flooding, sweet relief, sweet, sweet relief._

_He’d never admit to the terror… pushes that memory away, away with all those others too terrible to consider._

_But the relief is short lived. There’s another thought, another idea demands attention. Carter. Carter was here. Wonderful, Beautiful Carter releasing him from his icy prison, telling him he was okay. Carter. Where’s Carter?_

_He has to move. Instinct demands he get up. Can’t! Too cold. Hurts... Carter._

HATHOR is using her ribbon device on CARTER, who is forced to her knees.

HATHOR: We had hopes for you.

_Becoming aware of the noises in the room, he knows why he has to move. Carter’s voice, in pain._

_Can’t have that._

_Have to stop it._

_Doesn’t matter what’s causing it. Have to stop her pain. He twists in his ‘coffin’ scanning the room, takes in everything at once. His trained military mind instinctively, unconsciously weighed the threats. Good thing too because his conscious mind only registered one thing: Carter suffering, dying._

_He fills his mind with the image of Hathor suffering, dying instead of Carter. And he moves._

She is suddenly grabbed from behind by O’NEILL.

HATHOR: We will destroy you for this!

O’NEILL: We would just like you to go away!

He throws her into the cryogenic pit and, with a scream, she disappears.

_He grabs for the railing, struggles to stay upright in the spinning, twisting room. His eyes search the mist for any movement, any sign that Hathor still lived. He could just barely make out her still form, slowly freezing, turning white. The pain and cold threaten once again to overwhelm him, but there is a need that out weighs them: Carter._

_Had he been in time?_

_He turns and sees her still form on the ground. NO! He had to have been in time. He stumbles to her, wills her to respond…_

O’NEILL: CARTER!

He pulls her upright and hugs her.

_Holds her, needs her. He just needs to hold her, feel her breathe. He holds her tight enough to feel her heart beat._

CARTER (recovering): What happened?

O’NEILL: Hathor’s…gone.

CARTER: What about you?

O’NEILL: Cold, a little chilly, but…I’m me. I’m me.

_Holding Carter helps. Puts the walls and floor back where they belong, eases the pain._

_There’s so much he wants her to hear: “Sorry I didn’t move faster, sorry you suffered to save me. Thanks for getting me out of there, thanks for coming back for me, most of all thanks for being okay.”_

_Instead, he listens to her report, content to hear her voice, beautiful, alive voice…_

CARTER: Colonel MAKEPEACE came through with half a dozen SG teams to rescue us. But TROFSKY’S got us cut off from the STARGATE. He’s using an energy barrier. It originates from somewhere in this facility. The plan is to blow it before General HAMMOND sends reinforcements.

_Have to let go. Have to move on the information. Trofsky… Hammond…_

_He pulls back, but hangs on to her, reluctant to let go, feels the warmth of her hands on his arms. Warmth._

_Gotta blow the barrier._

_Action._

_Okay, Carter, you’re the brains…_

O’NEILL: And how do we plan to do that?

Behind them, RALEIGH raises her head.

RALEIGH: What you seek is hidden within the mock-up of your STARGATE facility.

CARTER: What about you?

RALEIGH: My symbiote may yet heal me. You must hurry. Go.

_Their eyes meet, acknowledge the feelings, care for each other._

_They both know neither one of them is up to moving, much less fighting._

_They don’t have a choice. But at least they’re both gonna be okay. They’ll do it together._

_They help each other up and go to find the generator…_

 

_A/N Please review if you enjoyed - or if you'd like to read more of my fics (I have several more not yet posted here)_

 


End file.
